The present invention relates to an improved manacle particularly to one with electric shock means which is remotely controlled.
In the modern society, humanity is a word noticed and emphasized by most people. It is usually seen in public that a security guard or policeman shackles a suspect or prisoner by both his hands with the manacles. Said way of watching or carrying prisoners does effect the dignity of human and also threaten the life security of the policemen themselves.